


Try Again

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Curses, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Túrin would be the world's worstPeggy Sue.





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [FFA](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/362915.html?thread=2114300323#cmt2114300323).

"I care nothing for such baubles," Túrin said, lowering his sword. "I am here to avenge my family and slay Morgoth."

Fëanor frowned. "Who is Morgoth?"

Túrin stared in disbelief. "He is the Enemy."

"I know of no one by that name. And I know not who you are, nor how you came to appear in my house. Begone." He shut the lid on the casket of gems, striding out the door of the workshop.

"Wait!" Túrin called, following in desperate pursuit. His foot caught the threshold, and he stumbled, his sword wildly waving. Fëanor looked very surprised as the blade went through his chest.

"Oh no," Túrin said.


End file.
